


Housecat

by EffingEden



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Catboys & Catgirls, M/M, Muteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-27
Updated: 2010-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-13 10:15:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EffingEden/pseuds/EffingEden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the morning after a punishment and the demon handfeeds his pet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Housecat

**Author's Note:**

> Comment-fic prompt, 'Kuroshitsuji, Sebastian/kitty!Ciel, licking cream from his fingers'

The cage was small, the bars made of thin, delicate silver and the bottom lined with deep teal silk, padded with cashmere. His pet only had the very best.

The demon watched his pet’s narrow chest rise and fall with the slow pace of deep sleep. Yesterday had been a very long day for Kitten. The wicked little thing had clawed him so they’d stayed up late re-learning lessons. There were bruises speckling Kitten’s back and rear, forcing the poor thing to sleep on its front.

The demon knelt, his high heels not hindering him in the slightest, and reached through the bars to stroke his pet’s soft ears. “Kitten, it’s time to wake up.”

Kitten made a soft sound of protest, curling away from the long, tickling nails but the demon persisted. “If you do not wake up now, I’ll put away the cream and get the paddle.”

His pet’s ears swung back and flattened, a feral hiss coming from behind the scruffy fall of hair, tail lashing to-and-fro in aggressive defiance. The demon sighed. “Very well, twenty strokes. I did not realise how you delight in pain, my pet. I will enjoy learning this side of you.” He pulled back his hand, but his fingers were caught before he could withdraw. Tiny pinpricks of sharp claws pressed against his skin, making him wonder if his Kitten was after a repeat performance of the day before. Instead, he felt smooth hair, soft skin and hot, delicate lips nuzzle his fingertips.

He smiled, loving how his pet fought against him in one turn and looked for comfort and pleasure in the next. Such a dangerous, contrary toy Kitten was. Between heavy bangs, he saw its slit-pupil eyes gazing up at him, the same deep blue-green as the silk it slept on. Gently, his pet released him and let its head loll, keeping eyecontact. If the demon had let it keep its voice, it couldn’t have spoken clearer.

“I’m glad you’re sorry about yesterday, but I mean it. You were bad, you don’t deserve a sleep in.”

Kitten sighed. The demon opened the cage before rising and striding across to the settee. He settled and kicked his long legs out before him, crossed at the ankles, watching his pet emerge.

It had some trouble squirming out, stiff and aching as it must be. Not that he’d been particularly cruel last night, but it was so easy to go too far too fast, Kitten’s perfect, pale skin bruising so beautifully.

It stretched delicately, reaching its forelegs forwards and lowering down to make its back bow, then leaning forwards and stitching back first one then the other back leg. It was relearning grace, which was very satisfying to see, its growing spurt coming to an end and letting it readjust to its new dimensions. The demon had considered keeping it as a true kitten for years longer if not forever, but he was curious to see what the fully grown pet would look like. He wasn’t disappointed. Long, slender limbs, shoulders that narrowed into a dainty waist. Its face had lost some of its innocence, but so too had the petulance left. What was left was more elegant and refined, defiance and confident beauty. His addition only made it more delightful.

It slinked to him and patted his boot with one slim fingered hand, its claws barely coming out. “Come up,” the demon ordered, patting his lap. Poor Kitten couldn’t jump up like usual, but climbed awkwardly onto the couch. The demon tutted and pulled his pet onto his lap, making it straddle his thighs, facing him. He stroked the long hair out of his pet’s face so he could see those scowling eyes better, then ran a firm hand down Kitten’s back. His pet hissed, eyes narrowing to gleaming slits, ears swivelling back, sharp, delicate fangs bared, arching away from the touch, hips rocking forwards, claws coming out and scraping against his leather. “Poor Kitten. Hush now, here’s some cream.” With his free hand, he reached for the saucer and dipped his fingers in then lifted his hand to his once-master. Kitten’s attention turned to the offered treat, its hands grasping his tight and its sandpaper tongue lapping hungrily.

The demon stroked his pet’s back again, shutting his eyes briefly as his kitten bit him in retaliation, hips rocking against him. “Wicked Kitten, biting your Master. Whatever shall I do with you?”

Heat enclosed two of his fingers. He couldn’t help but laugh at his pet’s suggestion.


End file.
